clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Benny Franklin
Doctor Benny Franklin (or "B'" for short) is an aged penguin, and through his great-great-great grandson's assistance, he remains an active creature who enjoys roaming around in his manual wheelchair. Like everyone in G's Family, he is a genius and made great contributions to Antarctic Society. Background Born an unknown date many in 1710, Benny always loved electricity. He purposely built up static electricity to zap his parents since a very young age. As he grew, his interest in electricity grew into a lifelong hobby. Sadly, electricity existed decades before Benny, but it never stopped him. He became wheelchair-bound after he performed the lightning zap experiment that G also did in 2008. Although, ''his experiment used a larger kite, an iron key, rain, and a lack of common sense. He received a PhD in Science Yet, being handicapped never stopped him. He invented many inventions, see below. Involvement Benny became a great inventor, benefiting millions with electric items (though he didn't invent electricity). He indirectly and directly influenced G in many of the inventions that make the USA great. Benny learned how magnets worked, and passed down his notes to Gary, who used them to build his famous Electromagnet 3000, which was later stolen by Herbert. As of date, Benny learned how to direct lightning to a structure of his choice. His invention, now known as the "Strikeanator 2999", is currently used at The Big Fat Building o' Archives. When lightning strikes South Pole City, it hits the building four out of every twenty times ( 4/20 ). This allows the Archives to run a permanent, 24-7 year round, emergency power grid backup, so that the Archives can always remain lit and protected. If you've ever been to the Gadget Room on Club Penguin, you'll probably see a prototype Spy Phone. This was co-invented by G and B together. B also drew the plans for the giant light bulb in the Lighthouse, though he lost them while taking his medicine (he has a ''lot''' of medicine). Trivia *Poor B takes his medicine in the form of one gigantic pill, ''"The Pill", as the family calls it. It's too large for a penguin, so he has to cut it open and eat it in peices. Fortunately, "The Pill" is solid on the inside, not powder. * Benny Franklin dresses in an odd manner, an extremely out-of-date fashion, much like the Dorkugese. Though, make note that B's clothes more closely resemble the late eighteenth century era, while the Dorkgugese more resemble the mid-sixteenth century era. * Benny had a lasting affect on G's life, he helped him invent some of his first inventions, as well as providing inspiration his entire life. * Benny's middle name is "Franklin", no one knows the G family surname. * Benny roams Antarctica for unknown reasons, though he always visits his family every time Club Penguin has a major party. * B is an obvious parody of Benjamin Franklin. * B always loved to hear the tales of the main character from the Candlewick story. The character's ideas about astronomy and space exploration facinated him. * When angered or annoyed, B shouts "Tesla!". See also * G's Family Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Family of G Category:Inventors